Fête des mères au Meikai
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: Quelques années après le déclenchement de la terrible "punition" de Zeus infligée à Athéna et Hadès, quelque part au fin fond du Meikai, deux jeunes Spectres cherchent un cadeau spécial pour la Fête des Mères. PERSONNAGES: AiacosxViolate et divers OC. Quoi vous êtes perdus? Allez donc lire la "Punition Appropriée". Vous comprendrez tout.


Voici un petit chapitre hors-série à notre fic "La Punition Appropriée" spécial "Fêtes des Mères". Il a été écrit, il y a un an déjà par mon complice SwordCapricorn.

L'histoire se déroule à peu près sept-huit ans après "La Punition Appropriée". Il y a donc plein de spoils ! (bande de petits veinards ! :P)

Comme d'habitude : l'univers de Saint Seiya n'est toujours pas notre propriété, mais Nasatya, Dasra, Lorelei et Zagreus appartiennent à mon Cabri.

Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui nous suivent encore! :)

* * *

Affalés dans le champ de fleurs de la Seconde Prison, Nasatya et Dasra prenaient un repos bien mérité après avoir parcouru tous les recoins de l'Enfer à la recherche d'un cadeau, laissant un bazar sans nom derrière eux, réussissant à faire pire que les deux rejetons de leurs oncles Minos et Rune. Car le cadeau n'était pas destiné à n'importe qui. Il était pour leur maman. Ils se creusaient la tête depuis des jours pour trouver ce qui lui ferait le plus plaisir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait plaire à une Spectre aussi forte et féroce que leur maman? D'habitude c'était leur père qui choisissait un présent de leur part, mais pour la première fois ils voulaient lui faire un cadeau eux-mêmes. « Alors on fait quoi, grand frère? On n'a toujours rien trouvé », râla Dasra.

\- « T'inquiète pas on va finir par trouver quelque chose », dit Nasatya.

\- « Oui, mais quoi?

\- Je sais pas. On saura quand on le verra.

\- Hum », grogna le second en soupirant

Ils étaient au bord du désespoir. Ils auraient dû demander à Tata Pandore quand elle leur avait parlé de cette drôle de fête venue du monde des humains. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir beaucoup de choses dans son Miroir Aquatique. Juste qu'on donnait des cadeaux aux mamans parce qu'on les aimait bien. Ils avaient trouvé cela important. Eux aussi, tout spectres qu'ils étaient, ils avaient une maman et ils l'aimaient. Ils comptaient bien lui faire le plus beau cadeau du monde. Cependant, ce qu'ils avaient ne leur plaisaient pas, c'était trop simple. Ils voulaient quelque chose de vraiment exceptionnel pour leur maman. Mais Tata Pandore était à la surface avec Tonton Rhadamanthe. La fête serait passée quand elle reviendrait et personne ne connaissait aussi bien qu'elle le monde des humains. Tout à coup, Dasra se releva et se retourna vers son frère, tout excité.

\- « Et si on demandait à Tatie Ursula et Tatie Chris ? Elles viennent du monde des humains aussi. Elles doivent savoir !

\- Nan, elles sont au Sanctuaire. Tu sais, c'est bientôt l'anniversaire des triplettes et de Lorelei !

\- Oh non ! », dit le plus jeune en gémissant et se laissant lourdement retomber dans l'herbe à côté de son frère. Son ultime espoir venait de s'envoler.

Deux petits estomacs gargouillèrent de concert tout à coup. Courir dans tous les sens leur avait creusé l'appétit. À tel point qu'ils en auraient mangé Cerbère.

« Enfin ! Je vous retrouve tous les deux! », gronda une voix derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. Ils se relevèrent et se retournèrent. Catastrophe! C'était leur père. Les mains sur les hanches, il les fixait sévèrement, les deux mini-Spectres se firent encore plus petits. C'est qu'il faisait peur quand même dans sa Surplis leur papa.

« Je peux connaître la raison de cette tornade qui a traversé tout le Meikai? Sa Majesté était furieuse! Et c'est moi qui aie pris toutes les remontrances bien sûr! Attendez que votre mère revienne! Alors?

\- Ben, euh... », bredouillèrent-ils en chœur.

\- Quoi? », s'impatientait-il

\- « On cherchait juste un cadeau pour Maman », dirent-ils penauds.

\- « Un cadeau ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas son anniversaire encore.

\- Pour la fête des mamans.

\- C'est Tata Pandore qui en a parlé », finit Dasra. Ils rougissaient et se trémoussaient adorablement. Éaque soupira, se pinça le nez, s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire. Il ne savait plus s'il devait être attendri ou en colère contre ces deux petits monstres.

« Je vois. Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas demandé ? J'aurais pu vous aider, ça nous aurait évité tout ce désordre.

\- Tu aurais tout cafté », dit Nasatya, faisant une petite moue un brin effrontée qui fit sourire le Garuda.

\- Bien sûr que non! Je sais garder un secret », dit-il. Il était néanmoins intérieurement scandalisé par ce manque de confiance filiale. « Bon, venez maintenant. Les bêtises c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, on rentre à Antinora.

_ Oui », répondirent-ils d'une même voix malheureuse.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le champ de fleurs de la Seconde Prison, Dasra s'arrêta, son œil attiré par quelque chose de scintillant dans l'herbe. Il fit demi-tour, se pencha et ramassa dans l'herbe une jolie pierre bleu-vert, transparente, presque comme du verre. Il la leva en l'air, regarda longtemps à travers elle, jusqu'à ce que son père s'aperçoive de son absence et revienne sur ses pas.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- J'ai trouvé ça », dit-il en lui montrant sa trouvaille. Son double poussa un petit cri d'admiration. « Tu crois que ça ferait un joli cadeau?

\- Certainement. Allez, viens, ne traînons pas", dit le Garuda en lui prenant la main, puis celle de son frère. Leurs estomacs grondaient encore plus fort.

Avant de rentrer à la maison, Éaque les avait emmené présenter leurs excuses à Sa Majesté Hadès pour tout le dérangement qu'ils avaient causé. Alors qu'ils s'en allaient, passant devant le jardin de Dame Perséphone, ils restèrent en admiration devant toutes ces belles fleurs. Sûr qu'ici ils en trouveraient une qui plairait à leur maman. Mais Éaque mit le holà tout de suite. « Ne songez même pas à voler une seule de ces fleurs vous deux », siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Ils baissèrent la tête, déçus de s'être fait prendre. Encore raté. Ils se résignaient quand un parfum de fleur et une chanson s'élevèrent vers eux. Rejoignant l'endroit d'où ils venaient, ils furent surpris de voir qui cela était.

C'était Dame Perséphone, assise sur un banc au milieu de ses fleurs, fredonnant une berceuse en caressant son ventre tout rond. Ils s'approchèrent tous timides lorsqu'elle leur fit signe de s'avancer vers elle, craignant de se faire encore gronder.

« Je vous ai écoutés lorsque vous étiez devant Monseigneur. Je veux bien vous laisser cueillir quelques fleurs si vous m'expliquez ce qu'est cette fête ».

Les visages ronds des aiglons s'illuminèrent de joie. Dame Perséphone était vraiment trop gentille. Ils lui expliquèrent le peu qu'ils savaient de cette fête, mais lui promirent d'en glisser un mot à Zagreus pour qu'il pense à elle et de le souffler à Sa Majesté. Ils assurèrent également qu'ils souffleraient à Sa Majesté que cette idée pourrait aussi s'appliquer à d'autres mamans. Le visage de la déesse afficha sa surprise et sa joie lorsqu'elle comprit que cela incluait sa propre mère. En reconnaissance de cette merveilleuse idée, la déesse leur permit de cueillir un grand bouquet de ces jolies fleurs mauves et blanches en forme d'étoiles et ils la remercièrent d'un baiser sur chaque joue. La Reine des Enfers éclata d'un rire doux. Éaque était mortifié. Si Sa Majesté apprenait cette familiarité envers sa Reine, il était un Juge mort. Ses enfants étaient complètement inconscients.

La journée se terminait quand Violate rentra enfin. Les jumeaux explosèrent de joie quand ils sentirent son Cosmos près du Palais. Ils préparèrent leurs présents. en toute hâte. « Attendez, venez là ! ». Éaque les prit dans ses bras, tandis qu'ils serraient dans leurs bras leurs cadeaux. Ils l'attendirent sur le seuil et l'accueillirent avec un « BONNE FÊTE MAMAN » tonitruant qui la surprit un instant. « Qu'est-ce que... Pour moi? Pourquoi?

\- Ben, c'est la fête des mamans aujourd'hui, alors on t'offre des cadeaux », dirent-ils tout sourire. « C'est vrai? Merci". Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était cette fête, mais elle se sentait émue que ses enfants pensent à elle ainsi. Elle serra ses trois amours dans ses bras. Éaque l'embrassa tendrement, murmura un bonne fête à son oreille.

\- « Vous aussi, Mon Roi, avez un cadeau pour moi?

\- Oui. Je te montrerai tout à l'heure. Pas devant les enfants. Quand ils dormiront », dit-il, un sourire coquin sur les lèvres qui la fit frémir et rougir. Par Hadès, elle était vraiment comblée. Que pourrait-elle souhaiter de plus?


End file.
